


as the world turns, we remain

by siaaa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Feel-good, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue Compliant, Humor, Not a Clue, Texting, What's That?, ish, it's basically crack., text fic, updating whenever i feel like they'd talk, wizards with phones, you really don't need to anything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siaaa/pseuds/siaaa
Summary: an almost crack!fic of our favorite second-gen harry potter kids texting. i'll update whenever big events happen in the world, or when i feel the kids need to chat :) all aged up as well. told from the point of view of albus's iphone. BLUE TEXTS ONLY.this is all courtesy of the beautiful gwb server. enjoy <3
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. august 11, 2020

_ august 11, 2020 _

2:00 p.m.

**neighbor** : did you hear dads this morning?

**me:** no lol why. 

**neighbor** : tf? they were loud as hell. 

**neighbor:** what were you _ doing _ ?

**me:** watching trump x biden edits, why

**rose:** Albus, what the hell is wrong with you?

**rose:** Can you two take this to a different chat.

**rose:** Please.

**me:** no lol **.**

**me:** scorp, what were they doing?

**neighbor:** fighting. like loudly.

**rose:** you two are impossible. 

**me:** fighting about what?

**neighbor** : i’m coming to your room.

**me:** yea sure.

**rose:**

**neighbor** : is that… did you just send a meme, rose?

**rose:** Yeah and what of it?

**me:** and it was, well i’m not sure what

**me:** is that supposed to be about sex??

**neighbor** : merlin, rose 

_ read _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "neighbor" is scorpius malfoy  
> "me" is albus potter  
> rose, is, well rose.


	2. august 29, 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nobody wants to open scorpius's tiktoks :(

_ august 29, 2020 _

6:30 p.m.

**neighbor:** tiktok/

**neighbor** : tiktok/

**neighbor** : tiktok/

**neighbor:** watch my tiktoks. i’ll avada you if  you don’t, you clowns.

**me:** if they’re not funny, i’ll stop opening your texts

6:35 p.m.

**me:** they weren’t funny.

**rose:** yeah not at all. teddy would sob if  you called this funny in front of him. 

**neighbor** : just because he’s a comedian  doesn’t mean he knows everything.

**me:** yes it does

**rose** : yes it does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "neighbor" is scorpius malfoy  
> "me" is albus potter  
> rose, is, well rose.


	3. november 3, 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the second gen kids watch the presidential election. and find out albus is an avid fan of the sport.

_ november 3, 2020 _

4:23 p.m.

**clown** : have y’all  _ seen _ the american news?

**me:** yes, merlin. it’s terrific. 

**blue hair** : what? its not at all. it’s scary.

**rose:** Yeah Teddy’s right. it’s scary.

**me:** ok but, it’s over  _ there _ . here we can  watch tiktoks, look at memes and LAUGH

**neighbor** : why is this the most animated i’ve seen you in months. 

**me:** what. 

**clown** : albus??? tf??? 

**neighbor** : oops. forgot james was in this chat.

**me:** asshole

**rose** : Albus is fine with  _ me _ Scorp.

**rose** : Maybe it’s just you!

_ read _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "neighbor" is scorpius malfoy  
> "me" is albus potter  
> "rose" is well, rose.  
> "clown" is james potter  
> "blue hair" is teddy lupin.


	4. december 25, 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> christmas!

_december 25, 2020_

9:14 a.m.

 **scorp:** happy christmas ya freaks!! 

**scorp** : 

**me** : that’s such an old meme

 **me:** i love it

 **me:** happy christmas.

 **rose** : Happy Christmas! See you guys tonight.


	5. january 18, 2021

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2021 is not exactly turning out to be all that it's supposed to.

_ january 18, 2021 _

11: 46 p.m.

**lover:** i’ve decided i hate 2021 already.

**me:** yeah, well join the club

**me:** my asos package is taking forever to get here

**me:** i blame amazon.

**me:** and jeff bezos

**rose:** eat the rich

**rose:** and scorpius

**lover** : literally albus is just as rich tf.

**me:** not in spirit. 

**lover:** fuck u. god. the only people that love me are on my discord servers.

**me:** they think you’re nice. 

**me:** they don’t know you.

**lover:** you know WHAT.

**lover:** i’m telling dad u called me a death eater

**me:** tf???? 

**me:** which dad tho

**lover:** your dad

**me:** they’re both my dad??

**me:** oHH, you mean in that way.

**rose:** you both are thick.

_ read _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "lover" is scorpius malfoy  
> "me" is albus potter  
> "rose" is well, rose


	6. february 9, 2021

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> albus tries to plan for valentine's day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's another. these are such a mess and make almost no sense at this point.

_february 9, 2021_

3:54 p.m.

 **rose** : So... what are the Valentine's Day plans?

 **me** : i don't know

 **me** : he's got everything in the world, what do i even get him?

 **me** : how am i supposed to make this day special when everyday is the same?

 **rose** : Merlin. Maybe I shouldn't have asked. 

**me** : sorry. i'm nervous. 

**rose** : Don't be, cuz. Scorp adores you! It'll be fine. 

**me** : what if i take him out to dinner?

 **rose** : Didn't we talk about dinner last week?

 **me** : shit. did we?

 **me** : we did. ok um, a movie?

 **me** : we don't usually do muggle activities, but aurora finnigan-thomas went with her boyfriend

 **me** : i heard it was fun

 **rose** : That's a terrific idea. I don't think Scorp's been to a movie. 

**rose** : Have you?

 **me** : no, but i'm sure i'll be able to figure it out.

 **me:** well, fuck. i'm excited! i wonder what he's planning.

 **rose** : Yes... I wonder. XD

 **me** : oh... rose... not that emoticon. pls.

 **me** : WHAT IS HE PLANNING

 **me** : TELL ME OR ILL FUCKING AVADA YOU IN YOUR SLEEP

 **rose** : I'm telling Dad the wards need to keep you out. 

**me:** your dad loves me.

 **rose** : False. You're dating a Malfoy.

 **me** : my dad is MARRIED TO ONE. I DONT THINK DATING ONE IS THAT BAD

 **rose** : Huh. Are you yelling at me?

 **me** : no. nope. fully polite on my end

 **rose** : Yeah. That's what I thought. Otherwise Scorp might hear...

 **rose** : something about your plans for Valentines.

 **me** : you only know a PART of the plan

 **rose** : A movie, Ice cream at Diagon, and some romantic gesture like roses and heartfelt cards.

 **albus:** ugh


End file.
